


Machine or Man?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      This was an obsenad for an off topic post made to Senad.<p>
    </p></blockquote>





	Machine or Man?

**Author's Note:**

> This was an obsenad for an off topic post made to Senad.

## Machine or Man?

by Mrs Fish

Author's webpage: <http://internetdump.com/users/panthro/>

Author's disclaimer: This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by UPN, Pet Fly Productions, or others is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

Machine or Man?  
by Mrs. Fish 

The complex was mostly silent in the early morning hours before dawn. The quiet hum of electronic equipment -- barely discernible to humans -- was the only sound surrounding him. 

E.L.L.I.S.O.N. quickly cancelled the security lock and stepped into the night... 

* * *

Dr. Blair Sandburg's erotic dream was rudely interrupted by the buzzing from his comphone. He brushed his hair back, adjusted his uncomfortable erection, and pushed the video button. 

"Yea... I'm here." 

The stern face of his chief of security greeted him. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you Dr. Sandburg, but the E.L.L.I.S.O.N. unit is missing again." 

Blair sighed audibly, head dropping to his chest. 

"I'm on my way." 

The screen faded to black. 

* * *

The lake was peaceful. He didn't understand why he was drawn to this place again and again. No matter how many times he escaped the complex, he knew they would always come for him; always find him here. And they would always bring him back. 

Then there would be tests and adjustments to his microcircuitry. But it didn't matter. Because he knew he would keep coming here until he finally found what he was looking for. 

* * *

"No, Jelko, I'm going after him myself this time." Dr. Sandburg stated. "I want to talk to him; find out why he keeps running away." 

"Talk to it, Dr. Sandburg?" 

"Not _it_ , Jelko; him. The E.L.L.I.S.O.N. unit is a fully functional male, in every sense of the word. If we want this project to succeed, we have to get inside his head. Maybe there's some flaw in the AI program we missed. Anyway, I'll report in to security when I return. Until then, I want everyone to stand down, understood?" 

"Completely, Dr. Sandburg. Good luck, sir." 

Blair nodded and headed out the door. 

* * *

Dr. Sandburg froze at the site before him. Pale moonlight shone down on the E.L.L.I.S.O.N. unit highlighting the finely sculpted muscles and torso. He felt himself flush with arousal, and tried to tamper it down. When he felt himself reasonably under control, he continued forward. 

* * *

He sat perfectly still, knowing someone was approaching -- a single man -- not the usual guards. He wanted to enjoy this as long as he could before being returned to the complex. 

The man sat down next to him. There were several minutes of quiet before he finally spoke. 

"Why E.L.L.I.S.O.N.?" 

The unit finally turned his head to observe the one sent to bring him back... and froze. Sapphire blue eyes locked with his; there was a tightness in his chest and breathing was difficult. What was happening to him? 

A warm touch to his face calmed him immediately. 

"Who are you?" He was finally able to ask. 

"I'm Dr. Blair Sandburg; the head of CYBORG Technologies. It's the complex where you live." 

E.L.L.I.S.O.N. searched his databank for any memory of this person; found none. 

"Why haven't I ever seen you before?" 

Blair smiled, and E.L.L.I.S.O.N. felt warmth spread through him. 

"While I am involved in most of the projects at the complex, I tend to remain in the background most of the time." 

"Are you going to take me back?" 

Dr. Sandburg observed his creation closely. There was such pain in his features; in his voice. 

"Why do you keep coming here, to his place?" Blair asked. 

"I'm not sure. I'm looking for something. I don't know what it is, but I know I'll find it here." 

Blair took a deep breath. "Are you sure it's something you're looking for and not someone?" 

E.L.L.I.S.O.N. again faced the other man. There was something different about this one. He was causing a reaction within his sytems... 

"Someone... you. I was waiting for you." 

He reached out and touched Blair's cheek, stroking it softly with the pads of his fingertips. E.L.L.I.S.O.N.'s eyes closed and he smiled softly. 

"Yes... I've finally found what I've been searching for." 

The End. 


End file.
